Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sunshades and in particular to a vehicle sunshade that is mounted to a vehicle.
Related Art
A variety of sunshades for vehicles exist for blocking sunlight. These include foldable or roll-up windshield sunshades. In addition, some vehicles include sunshades deployed from one or more window sills. Moreover, various vehicle coverings which block sunlight exist. These include shade structures, garages and the like.
These traditional sunshades do not provide adequate protection, leaving a substantial portion of a vehicle unshaded. In addition, traditional sunshades are typically deployed within a vehicle's interior, which allows heat and solar radiation to enter the vehicle. The traditional sunshades that shade a larger portion of a vehicle, such as shade structures or garages are stationary and cannot be used when the vehicle is parked at a remote location.
A number of vehicle mounted sunshades also exist. While these can move with the vehicle, they are also complex and cumbersome to deploy and unsightly, among other things. From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.